What Lies Within
by bobthetree123
Summary: Every girl has a cover personality. Every girl has her inner feelings. Some girls prefer to keep that exterior, and hide their truth away in a diary, to read and cry over each night. Galinda Upland is one of those girls, hiding her pain and suffering
1. Disapointment

This is going to be a series of diary entries, starting from Galinda's days before Shiz.

If you don't think this will work, please review and let me know!

I own nothing unfortunately.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_What a day! _

_Started off with the usual stuff. Tutoring, strolling, sleeping. I met up with Ruby for a little while – we sat by the lake and discussed the new stable boy, a new gorgeous dress her mother bought her, hand-stitched by Munchkins. Oh, and of course what it would be like to live in the Emerald City._

_But sometimes afternoons take the turn for the worst._

_I was reading my book (What a Wonderful Life – such a cute book) when Momsie summoned me into the drawing room, and I found both her and Pops sitting there, and they looked so serious I was tempted to run out of the room. But I was a lady, I knew better. I managed to keep my head up and smile._

_They made me sit down between them, and they both took my hand. I was beginning to fear the worst. Maybe one of my ponies had died? Maybe they were cancelling the annual ball? Maybe we were selling the house?_

_But it was worse. Much worse._

_They asked if I wanted to attend University. Shiz University. Apparently they have connections._

_It was true, its time for me to start thinking about my future, and this is one of the finest schools in Oz, but I don't know how I could stand moving away from my parents and the house for so long! And what about my friends? I mean, of course I'll make new ones down there, but I'll never see them anymore! Especially Ruby – she's like my sister! Will we just lose what we have?_

_And what about Finnick? I've noticed him making strange eyes at me, and is always continuously smiling when I look at him, which tells me he's interested. What if I want to start something up with him?_

_Am I just finding excuses not to go? I mean, would I really go out with Finnick?_

_I wonder if there will be any guys down there? My parents have been indicating that they would like a boy in the house, someone who they would approve of if I marry._

_They said it's up to me, but I know they expect me to accept. They want me to be just like them, sophisticated, educated, happy._

_But would this make me happy? That question has been running through my mind all day._

_I even wrote a pro's and con's list. Basically it would be wonderful to accept. I think I'm just scared of a fresh start. I'm used to my life here, not the big world. True, Ruby and I have been dreaming of living in the Emerald City for our entire childhoods, and Shiz is pretty close, but it's still a humugonous step forward!_

_The truth is, I'm just plain scared. Scared and alone._

_But I must say yes. _

_I must not disappoint my parents._

_And I'm sure, if I don't like it, I can just pull out, right?_

_I hope._

* * *

><p>Its only short, but its a diary.<p>

Please review and let me know if it's worth continuing!

x


	2. Rumours

_Dear Diary._

_I'm scared. I'm so scared. _

_I leave for Shiz University tomorrow, at 9am. I already feel sick and nauseous, so I know I'll feel even worse tomorrow. _

_I have so many unanswered questions. What if they don't like me? I'm so, well, loved here – what if that's not appreciated down there?_

_I guess I just need to wait and find out._

_Momsie and Pops are thrilled. As soon as I accepted they planned a celebration, a 'going away' party of sorts. It just finished, only an hour ago. I swear all of Oz was there – not that I actually knew most of them. My parents tried to make it seem like a big step, like I was entering the happiest moment of my life, but instead it just made me realise how big of a decision it really is and just put me down, so much that I managed to come and hide here in my room for awhile before Ruby found me. I know my parents had good intentions, but they just don't understand what I'm going through._

_I've been wondering how I should...appear, when I get there. Should I just be me, and stay quietly in the background? But something's nagging at me. I want to be noticed, to be loved and respected. But that's not who I am! Momsie always taught me to 'be myself, no matter what the consequence', but I feel as though a different ruling will apply down there. I've heard these places are all about showing who's the boss._

_But will that turn me into a bad person? I don't want to be a self-centered, stuck-up bitch. I just want to be respected._

_Of course this is all theoretical. Knowing me, that'll all fly out the window as soon as I get there._

_Oh Oz, the nerves are getting worse. It's like those Munchbeans they sell in Munchkinland are jumping around inside me. I swear I'm going to be sick._

_I've heard about universities. How much secrecy goes on. How everyone lives their lives in two halves, like chocolate – the outside layer that everyone sees and judges, and the crumbling inside layer that is the real taste of it. That it's hard to take anyone seriously, as they could just be lying through their teeth to con you into being friends._

_I hope this doesn't happen to me!_

_They told me I'm taking a carriage to the station, and then leaving by train. I've never been on a train before. I've heard stories, though. That it's so uncomfortable you can barely sit still for 5 minutes, and the seats are moth-eaten and filthy. That the windows are so grimy that the landscape looks as though it's covered in mud, and the food they offer tastes like rocks. _

_I really hope all this isn't true, because if it is, I won't enjoy this place at all, and will surely write to Momsie and Pops to bring me home._

_It all depends on what happens tomorrow._


End file.
